


Envol

by Ryu_Fubuki



Series: Captivation [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Brainwashing, Dick Grayson is a Talon, Earth-3, I die like a man, Jason Todd is a Talon, M/M, Manipulation, Multi, Multiple Murder Mention, Murder, No Beta, Or a woman in this case, Pseudo-Incest, Stockholm Syndrome, Timeline What Timeline, murder mention
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28048524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryu_Fubuki/pseuds/Ryu_Fubuki
Summary: Jason est fermement ancré du côté des hiboux. Il est temps de prendre sa place à leurs côtés en dehors du Nid.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd/Thomas Wayne Jr. | Owlman, Dick Grayson/Thomas Wayne Jr. | Owlman, Earth-3 Richard Grayson | Talon/Jason Todd, Jason Todd/Thomas Wayne Jr.
Series: Captivation [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993909
Kudos: 5





	Envol

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne possède pas Batman.

Talon regarde son petit oiseau observer le monde en dessous de lui. Cela fait longtemps que l’oiseau n’avait pas pu déployer ses ailes -un mal nécessaire à son adaptation à un nouveau monde, une nouvelle vie- et le voir accroupi sur le bord du toit comme un chasseur cherchant sa proie lui envoie des frissons dans le corps. Son nouveau costume -une version modifiée et personnalisée de celui de Richard- ne fait que complimenter sa silhouette et accentuer l’aura de prédateur qu’il exulte. Red Talon (en souvenir de qui il était avant) était prêt à prendre son envol et sa place légitime aux côtés des terreurs de Gotham, les Hiboux.

Ce soir serait sa première sortie en tant que l’un des leurs, sa première mission en tant que Red Talon. Il avait un objectif simple pour sa première fois, Owlman ne voulant pas le replonger dans le “grand bain” uniquement pour le noyer (cela serait  _ inexcusable _ , un  _ sacrilège  _ à ne pas commettre). Il devait s'introduire dans la maison d’un petit brigand qui avait emprunté de l’argent à Owlman et qui avait essayé de le duper pour ne pas le rembourser, et le tuer. Il devrait ensuite mettre en valeur son corps à l'hôtel de ville comme un avertissement et un rappel de ne pas essayer de jouer avec Owlman. Simple, facile, rapide.

Ce ne serait pas la première fois que Jason tuait depuis son introduction dans le nid des Hiboux. Owlman et Talon lui avaient fait traverser toute la formation d’un Talon avant de lui permettre de remettre un uniforme -le sérum qu’ils lui avaient injecté lors de son rapatriement au Manoir ayant bien aidé pour cela, car il avait permis à Jason de conserver sa forme physique malgré les semaines d'immobilisation au lit. Il n’avait donc eu aucune remise en forme à faire à part un petit dérouillage.- La mise à mort en faisait bien évidemment partie de cette formation.

Faire tuer Jason à nouveau fut compliqué. Ils avaient bon l’avoir retourné contre les Bats, ces “héros” avaient déjà réussi à le persuader que tuer était une “mauvaise” chose. Le convaincre du contraire fut long, mais une fois cela fait, oh comme ce fut exaltant de  _ enfin  _ voir ce prédateur à l'œuvre de leurs propres yeux. Le voir tuer de sang-froid, tranchant la gorge, tirant dans la tête ou coupant les artères des victimes qu’ils lui apportaient pour qu’elles se vident de leur sang. Et quand il était d’humeur joueuse, le voir s’amuser avec ses victimes, le voir leur faire prendre espoir quand il les laissait "s'échapper" de leur lien, “s’enfuir” dans le dédale de grottes souterraines de Gotham et courir vers leur "liberté", uniquement pour anéantir cet espoir totalement et complètement juste avant de les tuer, était un pur délice. Le voir, couvert du sang de ses victimes, le visage froid comme la glace ou orné d’un sourire satisfait, Talon ne se lasserait jamais de cette vue enchanteresse.

La seule difficulté qu’ils eurent fut que, une fois que Jason comprit qu’il avait le  _ droit  _ de tuer -qu’il y était encouragé même-, il avait fallu lui faire comprendre qu’il ne devait pas viser ceux qui étaient "mauvais" pour sauver les “innocents” mais qu’il devait s’en prendre à ceux qui s'opposer à Owlman, à  _ eux _ , qu’ils soient “gentils” ou “méchants”. Il devait tuer pour défendre et protéger la  _ famille _ . Rien ne l'empêcher de tuer qui il voulait en dehors de cela -la seule condition étant que cela ne devait pas affecter négativement les affaires des Hiboux,  _ leurs  _ affaires-, mais sa priorité était d’éliminer les ennemis des Hiboux (de la  _ famille _ ) et ceux, quels qu’ils soient. Ils n'étaient pas des héros. Ils étaient des Hiboux. Et les Hiboux travaillaient pour leur propre compte, pas pour sauver les autres.

Cette leçon, Jason l'avait bien assimilé, comme le prouvait le prêtre qu'il avait égorgé la semaine précédente. L'homme n'avait rien fait de mal dans sa vie, dirigeant son église humblement et aidant quiconque lui demander de l'aide, accueillant et nourrissant les sans-abri sans jamais rien demander en retour. Il était récemment devenu le tuteur d'une jeune orpheline qui avait perdu maison et famille dans un tragique incendie deux mois plus tôt. Un véritable saint en somme.

Sa seule erreur fut d'avoir emprunté de l'argent à Owlman pour la rénovation d'un orphelinat et de ne pas réussir à le rembourser dans les temps malgré de sincères tentatives -au contraire de la victime choisie pour Jason ce soir qui essayait sottement de tromper O-. Sa quête de perpétuel pour aider les autres fut sa perte. Ces faits sont des choses dont Jason était parfaitement au courant au moment où il lui ôta la vie.

Et maintenant, il était temps pour son premier meurtre sur le terrain en tant que Red Talon, en tant que  _ Hibou _ . Il était temps qu’il prenne  _ sa place _ .

Talon sourit alors que Jason se redresse, se lançant ensuite dans le vide sans la moindre hésitation.

Que la chasse commence.

* * *

Le corps est poignardé sur la façade de l'hôtel de ville, le symbole des Hiboux sculpté dans son ventre mis à jour pour être admiré par le reste du monde. Le fils de l'homme, arrivé au mauvais moment, a était traité comme l'exige le protocole des Hiboux. Il ajoute une autre dimension au tableau que fait l'homme, allongé sur le sol au pied de celui qui partageait son sang. Il donnerait presque l'impression d'un jeune ange endormi si ce n'était pour le poignard transperçant son cœur.

Talon regarde Jason, couvert du sang de ses victimes, mettre la touche finale à cette image et ne peut empêcher de frissonner, un sentiment sombre, chaud, profond et vicieux montant en lui.

Il pense qu'il est amoureux.


End file.
